


Carve a Memory of this Moment

by Krasimer



Series: Dreams of You 'Verse [12]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Dwarf Courting, Love, M/M, making do with what he has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, on the road to Erebor, trying to reclaim the mountain, Dori spots Nori working on something.</p><p>If they were at home, it would be made of metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve a Memory of this Moment

"Brother, what are you doing?"

Apparently, his younger brother hadn't been paying attention. Nori jumped, lips clamped together, as if he were trying not to make any noise. His eyes were wide, and when Dori smiled, he flushed red and curled himself over his knees. Nori's fingers were clenched tightly around the edge of whatever it was he was holding, and he shook his head when Dori tried to see it.

"Nothin'." 

With a sigh, Dori leaned forward and pulled his hands away. In his lap was a small wooden bowl, the beginnings of an etching on the sides. It was not the smoothest thing, but it was fairly well made, especially when they had been on the road for...

Dori frowned, tilting his head, meeting his brother's eyes. "How long have you been working on this?"

Nori looked away, his face still flushed red, watching the dwarves by the campfire. "Couple a' weeks."

Before he could react, Dori reached forward and scooped it out of his lap, taking a closer look at the carving that was starting to form. After a second, he smiled and placed it back in his lap, humming softly as he stood and lay a hand on his head. 

"Do you need any helps with the runes? Or do you remember how to write in them?" he spoke softly, trying not to garner interest from the other dwarves.

"I remember." 

Uncharacteristically quiet, Nori glanced at the dwarves around the fire again, seeking one in particular out among them. They were all laughing, except for their King and the Sons of Fundin. In between his brother and his cousin, Dori could make out a dwarrow with a hat pulled low over his face. A large smile was present, and he looked like he was flushed red as well, although it was more than likely from good humor rather than embarrassment.

"I will leave you to your work, brother." 

Nori nodded, then jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Ori, mumbling something about the youngest in the family needing company and familiar faces.

Clearly dismissed, Dori went to sit with the others, wondering how he was going to ask Bofur's family about Nori courting him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something that was cute and fluffy and sweet and Bofur/Nori.
> 
> *Curls up in a small bundle of author.*


End file.
